theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes
Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes are fictional characters and a supercouple from CBS's daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Ridge is the son of business mogul, Massimo Marone, and Stephanie Forrester, but raised as the son of fashion designer, Eric Forrester. Taylor is the daughter of the mentioned Jack and Sharon Hamilton. Ridge was portrayed by Ronn Moss and Taylor is portrayed by Hunter Tylo. They are commonly referred to by the couple name "Tridge." Storylines Ridge is the son of Stephanie Forrester and Eric Forrester (biologically Massimo Marone revealed years later) . His siblings include Thorne Forrester, Felicia Forrester, Kristen Forrester, and Angela Forrester (deceased). Ridge was originally engaged to Brooke Logan (who Stephanie hated) but chose to marry Caroline Spencer Sr. Eric conforted Brooke watching the two exchange their vows and Brooke became pregnant not knowing if it was Eric or Ridge's. Brooke left town and had an abortion but got pregnant again with Eric and Stephanie found this out during her divorce and hated Brooke with fury. Brooke and Eric had Bridget Forrester. Caroline was in love with both Ridge and Thorne even marrying Thorne but went back to Ridge. Caroline was diagnosed with leukemia and Ridge and Caroline went to counseling with Dr. Taylor Hayes. Caroline later dies and instead of going back to Brooke, Ridge took an interest in Taylor. Taylor and Ridge start dating. Brooke's brother Storm Logan used to date Taylor in high school and proposed to her but she said no. Stephanie becomes close friends with Taylor. Stephanie admired Taylor so much and bonded over the hatred of Brooke. Taylor and Ridge break up when Taylor thinks Ridge wants Brooke. Taylor leaves town to St. Thomas Island but Ridge tracks her down and proposes and they later marry even though Taylor thought Ridge fathered Bridget Forrester. Ridge usually referred to Taylor as Doc and Brooke as Logan. When Dr. James Warwick (Taylor's old professor) was suffering from hypothermia she feels guilty and got involved with him so he could survive. She wrote Ridge a letter describing her infedelity. Taylor went to a business trip when an airplane crashes and she is presumed dead but was still alive. Stephanie disposes of the note so no one would no Taylor's secret and Ridge returns to Brooke. Taylor was alive suffering from amnesia being nursed by Omar Rashid in Morocco. Taylor regains her memory and returns to L.A. Taylor's father suffered from a heart attack where Taylor's friends and family find out she's still alive. Ridge who is now married to Brooke has to choose between these two women. Taylor had a brief affair with her father-in-law Eric Forrester but ended it because of their friendship of Stephanie. Taylor finds out she's pregnant with Ridge's child but believing he's still in love with Brooke she passes it off as Thorne's. When Taylor gives birth Ridge's finds out the truth and marry again. Taylor named it Thomas Forrester after St. Thomas. The following year, Taylor gives birth to two female twins while having tuberculosis. Taylor still ended up giving birth to Steffy Forrester (named after Stephanie) and Phoebe Forrester. Ridge's ex Morgan DeWitt who's obsessed wirh Ridge got involved in their family by getting pregnant with Ridge's baby. Stephanie told Morgan to leave Ridge and Taylor alone (which she told many of times to Brooke). During a fight with Taylor and Morgan, Morgan falls off a balcony of their Bel Air mansion and the baby dies. During a family vacation Morgan kidnaps little Steffy. Morgan seeking revenge named Steffy Stacy and told the Forresters that Steffy died during the vacation. The truth is revealed that Steffy's still alive and Morgan was jailed for kidnapping Taylor and Steffy. Ex-fugitive Sheila Carter had a teenage daughter Erica Lovejoy (born Mary Warwick) who was obsessed with Brooke and Eric's son, Rick Forrester. Erica was Rick's babysitter just like Rick's wife Amber Moore was. Sheila kidnapped Amber but Stephanie and Massimo busted Sheila. Amber befriended Taylor and told her the story. Taylor went to go tell this to Eric when Sheila was in Eric's mansion with a gun. Sheila pointed it towards Taylor and Taylor and Eric both convinced Sheila to calm down. Eric's current wife Brooke came from the other side dropping an item and Sheila tried to shoot her. Taylor stopped her and shot herself by accident and Sheila then shot Brooke. Brooke was okay but Taylor was more hurt. Ridge rushed in comforting them both. Eric called the police and told Sheila to go to h*ll. Sheila was imprisoned and Taylor was presumed dead. Dr. Omar Rashid who fell in love with Taylor called some of the best doctors from around the world to save her and Taylor was still alive. Taylor was briefly married to Omar being aliased as Princess Laila Rashid even though she didn't love him. Amber (Brooke's enemy) locked Ridge and Bridget in a mine shaft and they were forced to have intercourse because of hypothermia. Amber took a picture and showed it to Brooke breaking them up. Taylor appears two years later alive at the wedding of Bridget Forrester and Nick Marone. She was kidnapped by Prince Omar. Taylor found out Brooke and Ridge were again married and had a child Ridge Junior "R.J." Forrester. Stephanie was amazed that Taylor was alive and was so happy. Ridge was amazingly happy. On the other hand Brooke hated it. When Ridge introduced Taylor to her kids again, Phoebe didn't believe it and was afraid. Phoebe and Steffy later opened up to Taylor and so did Thomas. Taylor got in a relationship with Nick Marone and married and got pregnant. Taylor needed an egg donation and nurse Bridget implanted her mother Brooke's. Taylor was devastated. The child was named Jack Marone. Brooke and Taylor fought minorly over Jack. Taylor accidently hit Thorne's wife Darla Forrester on the road but later dated Thorne but when Thorne found out Taylor was sent to jail but was later proven innocent. Ridge never liked Rick from the start. Taylor and Rick begin a relationship and get engaged but Taylor leaves him still loving Ridge. Ridge attacks Rick. Rick also dated Phoebe Forrester but kissed Steffy. Phoebe found out about Rick and Taylor and Rick and Steffy and yelled at him in the car and Rick crashed and Phoebe rolled out dead. Ridge was furious with Rick. Months later Rick gets in a relationship with Steffy which angers Ridge even more. Steffy and Rick get ingaged and after Brooke accepted this, Ridge took Taylor and left town and took Steffy knowing someone's trying to kill Rick. Taylor and Ridge do it and Ridge overdoses his anxiety pills and leaves Brooke and marries Taylor but returns to Brooke. Thomas and Brooke got in a plane crash and ate loopy berries and got in a funky relationship naked with leaves. Taylor had some of those berries accidenlt and got in a relationship with Whip Jones 3rd thinking he was Ridge and they marry. Taylor signs her shares of Forrester Creations over to Steffy, who got fired from it (by Brooke's sister Katie Logan). To have Ridge return to Taylor, Stephanie convinces Thomas to lie that Brooke and him had sex on the island. He does and Ridge returns to Taylor but before they marry the truth is revealed. Taylor later re-romances Thorne but moves out of her Bel Air mansion when Bill Spencer, Jr. buys it from her and she moves into the beach house. Taylor then began counseling Bill's wife Katie Logan who was depressed. Taylor and Brooke's rivalry continues when their daughters Steffy Forrester and Hope Logan fight over Bill's son Liam Spencer. Stephanie died from cancer and Ridge strangely didn't show up. Hope being Brooke's daughter broke up Liam and Steffy. Taylor's best friend and mother-in-law Stephanie died Stephanie shockingly wanted her greatest rival (for breaking up Eric and her and Taylor and Ridge + Thorne) Brooke by her side. This hurt Taylor. Taylor later married Eric. Taylor came from Dr. Caspary's with Steffy's sonogram and stopped Hope and Liam's wedding that Brooke surprisingly prepared. Hope later told Liam to choose Steffy because of the baby. Steffy later miscarried the baby. Katie Logan then yelled at Steffy wanting her niece Hope to be with Liam and Steffy fainted and Dr. Caspary told Steffy she could no longer have kids. Steffy was heartbroken, pushed Liam to Hope, and left for Paris. Taylor knowing something was up with Brooke and Bill snook in to Dr. Caspary's office and checked through Brooke's files and found out Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer's child and then miscarried it. At Brooke's birthday party, hosted by Katie Logan (Bill's husband, Brooke's sister), Donna and Katie were admiring Brooke. Taylor blurted out that Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer's baby and then miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke, and Brooke said nothing because she swore she would never lie to her sister. This created a snag in Eric and Taylor's relationship, ending with Taylor walking out on Eric. Katie and Bill later divorced and Brooke stole Bill back. Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples